


"Being a soft gay is punk enough"

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AKA, Eventual Smut, F/F, also i love these anxious beans, amanda 'the weightedblanket/stress-sucking vampire' brotzman, farah 'the futch of your dreams' black, i just really wanted amanda to help farah release some tension if ya kno what i mean, massagingsessions that turns into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: amanda wants to help farah .... release tension... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	"Being a soft gay is punk enough"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a weirdly specific craving to write faranda-smutfic during my insomnia, so here y'all go.  
> (please be gentle with me though, i am still v much a noob at smut!!)
> 
> \------  
> playlists i listened to while writing to set the mood:  
> \- https://open.spotify.com/user/onajourney/playlist/0sk6qfWPMuwr9bLKigwRsI  
> \- https://playmoss.com/en/creativitea/playlist/you-re-hot-with-a-gun-but-please-don-t-shoot-me-down-farah-x-amanda (this one is mine, yo)  
> \- https://playmoss.com/en/banette/playlist/F09F-97

 

Farah is so fucking cool. 

Is she also slightly a basket case? Very possible. Honestly, probably yes.

Does that make Amanda find her any less cool/attractive? Definitely _absolutely not_. It just makes her more relatable and interesting, if she's being honest.

In a way, it kind of makes her look even more kickass. She's filled with more anxiety than Amanda, but she's so fierce and competent. Farah is the protective futch of her dreams. (actually literally, as of late)

And she wants to somehow return the favor, not as if it's just a way of paying back debt of some sort (Amanda may be a Brotzman, but she's not Todd. She knows she can't fix everything, and she has no intent to.), but because the idea of being good to Farah just because she wants to... sounds very, very nice. She'd be totally up for that. 

But they don't get that much time to pass the bechdel test together though. 

Once again, Amanda would very much like to. It would be rad to bond without it being in the middle of the crazy adventures of their representative gangs; whether that means Amanda being off with her psychic, anarchist vampire squad, or Farah desperately trying to keep Dirk and Todd alive. But their real lives are so bizarre (which is honestly awesome!), that there is barely any time for them to hang without anyone's lives being at stake somewhere. 

 

But eventually, they finally get there. To the point where they can casually hang, just the two of them. It's at Farah's apartment (it's closer to the office than Lydia's house, and Amanda mostly just lives in the rowdy van now, so... this makes the most sense)

Sometimes, after a casual beer or two, it's not even awkward if Amanda asks if Farah needs a massage. (not quite how Amanda wants to be... _massaging her_.. but one step at the time.) 

Ok, _at least it's not as awkward as it could be_ , Farah is a little awkward about accepting it, because it's in her nature.

\- "Uuhm, you don't have to! I'm fine!!"

\- "I'm not gonna do it if you don't want to, but I'm offering, dude. Cuz you've been tense all week." Honestly, she's been tense for longer than a week, but Amanda decides not to make it sound too much like an insult.

Farah awkwardly cracks her neck and turns her back towards Amanda without arguing any further. Amanda prepares by cracking her fingers all in one stretch. And just as she puts her hands on Farah's neck ready to use her thumbs to help her shoulders lower a bit, Farah interrupts her ;

"Wait - I guess I should lose the shirt for this to work well" she says very logically. (even though Amanda didn't really need logic to be convinced that that was a good idea)

"Yeah, sure, that would help!" She's trying not to be too obviously excited, she doesn't want to be a creep about it. 

And then suddenly there is the view Farah's bare back with only a sportsbra right in front of her, and Amanda warms her own hands a bit before letting them dig into the skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Farah decides to not say out loud that Amanda is good with her hands, but she's definitely thinking it.

It's incredibly strange how it can simultaniously help her relax and make her feel twice as anxious. Her hands rub hard enough to loosen knots, but they're also soft against her skin and Farah is trying to not let her breath get too hitched by how close they are right now.

* * *

 

 

 

Eventually, this just becomes something they do together. Farah has massaged Amanda a few times in return as well, she insisted. (and it was kinda hard to say no)

Last time, Amanda had had just enough beers to have just little enough selfcontrol to let out a content hum in the middle of it, and she was kind of worried that made it awkward. But on the contrary, this time Farah leans into Amanda after, and they haven't even been drinking. 

Amanda absentmindedly strokes her arm while eyeing her, relaxing with a smile and closed eyes in her lap. Farah is the one to let out a content hum, and Amanda is starting to feel slightly dizzy. When Farah opens her eyes, she feels caught red-handed, but she can't look away either.

Farah just smiles, looking even more content.

 

* * *

 

 

Next time Farah comes to her, she's far from as relaxed. 

But she's come to Amanda instinctively to feel better, and Amanda's punk ass suddenly feels like the softest sap, but she doesn't even give a fuck. Because Farah freaking came to her. Being a soft gay is punk enough. 

 

She skips the massage and just leans into Amanda at once, totally unapologetically, as naturally as kicking ass comes to her. Like she just came here to rest in Amanda's embrace.

Farah talks about being pissed at her own anxiety, that she feels like it holds her back. And it just slips out of Amanda that "Wow, Farah.. you're fucking amazing. Like it's unreal. You kick anxiety's ass basically daily, and whoop a whole bunch of other butts along with it. It's fucking hot, to put it frankly." and she just looks at her as awestruck as she usually does; but the volume of it is turnt up.

At first, Farah looks at her a little confused. But then she looks at her differently. 

Then she sits back up (which makes Amanda momentairly confused if she said something wrong), before she removes her leatherjacket and throws it on the floor, and leans in to kiss Amanda's neck. 

Then, Amanda grabs her chin and lead those lips up to her face. Honestly, Amanda isn't quite sure who of them does the content hum this time, but either way, she agrees with it. Possibly out loud. She's not sure. It's a bit hazy.

 

Her grip is now around Farah's biceps (which is only slightly flexed as support on the back of the couch as she hovers over Amanda) and ohmyfuckinggod..

Definitely the futch of her dreams, damnit.

Farah takes charge again, and uses Amanda's grip around her arm to drag her to her side of the couch. Amanda obliges with no fucking hesistance, she has no issue whatsoever with getting to lean over Farah. As a matter of fact, the change of position just fuels her even more.

Her arms stretch over to the armlean-thingy Farah's back is leaning against, and after dragging Farah along with her as she adjusts onto her lap using only their kiss, she lets her elbows bend so that all of her weight is pressed against Farah's body.

They're so close that Farah can probably feel the pulsating thumps from between Amanda's legs, but Amanda doesn't even give a damn. It's not like she's ashamed of it.

 

Farah seems so calm now, Amanda is probably more tense at this point. Either she's turned into an anxiety-eating vampire herself who literally sucked it out of Farah's mouth, or it's just the pent up sexual tension surfacing. When Farah's hand moves up her thigh, Amanda's getting convinced it's the latter one. Because FRICK.

This time, the content hum is DEFINITELY coming from Amanda, except that it's more like a lowkey moan. She grabs the hand and leads it further up than it went on it's own, and she can feel Farah smile against her lips, and then she just can't help but give the lower lip a soft bite. She really must be becoming a vampire of some sort. 

Farah grips tighter on the inside of her thigh, and the thumps fasten a bit. But then she pulls back. She has to remind herself that 'No, Amanda. Stick to the plan. Farah first.', even if it's tempting to just go with this, she knows she'll be pissed at herself if she doesn't put Farah first. (it's not like she's gonna stop Farah from touching her if she does, but she's gonna put her own focus on getting Farah off before herself. She's already been getting off to the idea of getting Farah off a few times on her own, so it seems only fair.)

 

She starts by moving the hand placed on Farah's hand(on her thigh) to grace Farah's breast on the way down her side to tease her fingers just slightly into the lining of her jeans, swiftly brushing them where her underwear is, and Farah responds by breathing into their kiss. Amanda pulls back to look at her, to see if she's on board. "Can I...?" she vaguely points at the buttons of her jeans. Farah gives her one firm, impatient nod. 

Amanda graces a hand down the inside of her thigh, teasingly massaging on top of the jeans a little before actually unbuttoning. She attempts to throw them on the floor, but one leg still hangs onto the couch.  Instead of removing the boxer briefs, she just put her hands inside them, just exploringly touching before doing anything else. She's also kissing Farah's neck when Farah asks "Can you... Mmh..." Farah's neck twitches. "..remove them?"

Not noticing the tugs on her shirt, she quickly lets the boxer briefs join the jeans on the floor. "I meant.." Farah starts, before just dragging Amanda's shirt off herself. Amanda takes her own bra off before getting Farah's tanktop into the pile on the floor. She fails to notice Farah's unzipped her pants too. She's thrown back both metaphorically and not, when Farah shifts the position so that Amanda's lying with her back on the couch, and hovering over her kissing a trail down to her breasts. Amanda's left hand is holding onto the straps of Farah's black lace bra, and uses her other hand to touch between Farah's legs. When Amanda slides one, then two fingers into her, Farah's soft kisses on her nipples lose their softness and turns into sucking. Which only fuels Amanda to speed of the friction between her fingers and Farah's clit. Farah grabs onto Amanda's shoulders for support, and can't stop herself from moving her hips along with the motions of Amanda's fingers inside her. Fucking them harder the wetter she gets. 

"So... fucking... hot..." Amanda lets out breathily, admiring the view of a sweaty, moaning Farah hovering over her. So Farah grabs her legs, spreads them and puts them on her shoulders, removing the rest of Amanda's clothes, all while moving up and down on Amanda's fingers.  For a moment, Amanda's just admiring the sheer multi-tasking of it, but she suddenly gets frustrated remembering what she wanted out of this. She uses the force of her legs on Farah's shoulder to make her be the one to lie down. 

 

She grips onto Farah's legs to help herself sit back up, and Farah looks frustratedly at both of the hands outside her. "Sorry.." Amanda laughs, placing a kiss on her knee. "I just don't want you to be doing all the work, like you always do." Farah laughs guiltily. Amanda kisses a trail down her legs, "Just relax this time." Amanda smiles up at Farah, head between her legs, before slipping her tounge into where her fingers were. Sucking at the wetness, like the vampire she must be turning into. 

The friction is definitely slower than it was with the fingers, but still, Farah is grabbing onto her hair just as tightly as the grip on her shoulders was, and she's getting louder. 

Eventually, she finds a pace that seems to be working, cuz she can hear Farah scream out "Am-MANDAH! FUCK!". When Farah's on the edge, her head literally leans over the edge of  the armlean, she's gripping Amanda's hair so hard it almost hurts (which Amanda honestly just gets turned on by), and it's like she's trying her best to keep her legs open so she doesn't strangle the person between them. Still, they're holding onto Amanda pretty tightly (Which once again, is just a turn-on). When all of this makes Amanda moan into her vagina, she's over the edge, her arms just falling to the floor in relief. 

 

Amanda kisses a trail up to her breasts, and sucks on one of her nipples (which is still stiff). Farah quickly removes her own bra, as if it's in the way. This just fuels Amanda to get more turned on, and instinctively moves to rub herself against one of Farah's bended knees for friction. Farah grabs her ass to move her down so that she can feel Amanda's wetness blending into her own. Amanda starts tribbing, moving much like Farah did onto her fingers earlier. Farah relaxedly spreads her legs more widely to give Amanda better access. Holds onto her sides so that she can help keep Amanda steady while she's moving. Which is good, because Amanda is literally getting weak in the knees from the sensation of meeting of Farah's throbbing clit against her own.

Farah seems to catch onto that Amanda still can't quite get off yet, so she helps by moving her hips along with the motions. This is already enough for Amanda to lose it, but Farah's had fantasies of her own, and uses the oppurtunity to put them into life. She starts fingering Amanda slowly, to keep her lingering on the edge so she can soak it in.

"Fucking hell..." Amanda whimpers into Farah's skin, feeling the urge to bite, but keeping her teeth to herself (for now).

It doesn't last long though, because Farah curves her fingers _just right_ , and keeps moving it back and forth, deeper into her every time, Amanda has to bite _something_ , and her face is already buried into Farah's skin. Her hand clings onto one of Farah's boobs just for support, and as she can feel the nipples  getting perkier at the touch, so does her own against Farah's skin. This triggers those same humming noises from Farah again, and Amanda moans into where she's biting. She moves her head away, just so she won't end up hurting Farah. 

She must be looking kind of hurt herself, because Farah just tells her "Kiss me". Her voice sounds so firm, Amanda can't tell whether it's a suggestion or a demand, but it doesn't really matter, Amanda does it willingly anyway. 

The angle helps Farah dig even further into her, and she's more just moaning into Farah's mouth than kissing her at this point. At some point she just collapses on top of Farah, and they lie like that in silence for a bit to rest.

 

But being sweaty and naked leaves them cold, so Farah suggests getting under the covers on her bed, slightly hesitant as if she's indirectly asking Amanda if she wants to stay. 

As Amanda has no plans on going anywhere, she quickly agrees. 

They loose track of what is what, and count of how much it happens. But as whether or not it's cuddling, massaging, groping or fucking; the one thing that's certain is that they just keep touching eachother until they fall asleep like that. 

 

When they shower the sweat off next morning, Amanda feels proud at the lack of tension in Farah's body. It might just be that the warm water that relaxes her muscles, but Amanda is gonna let herself take some credit anyway.


End file.
